Love Letter to Larxene
by YouWontBrakeMyHeart
Summary: Larxene comes to her room after training with Marluxia to find a letter on her floor. What happens when Larxene finds that the letter is a LOVE letter from...her secret admirer? Rated T for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a fic I wrote for a contest on and thought that it would be fun to post it up on here as well. See? I love you guys a lot :)**

**Its spring break so if you guys want me to continue this story (supposedly a one-shot ) just tell me. Cause seriously...I _do_ want to continue this! **

* * *

'_Larxene_,'

Larxene stared down at the letter that held her name at the top. It was elegently written and she couldn't believe what she was reading. She read it once, twice, three times and a fourth time even more slowly including the words that were crossed out.

'_Hey babe wh-_' A scribble.

'_Roses are-_' Another one.

It went on and on. Different corny opening lines until she got to one that wasn't crossed out.

'_Maybe I should have just come and said it straight to your face. Maybe... Maybe not. If I had you probably would've killed me, right?_'

Larxene couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true...or was it? Larxene kept on reading again.

'_You're very skillful ya know that? If we were on opposing sides, I'm sure you'd kick my ass!_'

Larxene laughed again. Her face going from a bright red from training, dropping to a rosey pink out of laughter. She was enjoying this.

'_Well I'm just getting of the subject aren't I? Oh well...I might as well say this while I can..Larxene...we may not get along...and I know you might not be very fond of me but...I think I like you...no not like. I think I love you. If you want...meet me on the roof of the castle underneath the moon tonight at midnight._

'Love_, Your secret admirer_'

The roof of the castle at midnight? Should she go? Larxene didn't know...she'd think about it while she took a shower and make her decision final after diner.

Midnight came. Larxene stood on the roof of the Organization XIII castle with her arms crossed. Where was this "secret admirer" that was supposed to meet her here? She sighed and looked up at the moon. Secretly she had always loved the heart-shaped moon of The World That Never Was. Being the only girl of the Organization she always had made herself strong like the boys. But then why was she out here?

Larxene sighed, turned and headed to the stairway only to stop and here someone running up the stairs.

"Hey Larxene! You came!" The person said breathlessly.

"Axel!" Larxene stepped back. "YOU'RE my secret admirer!"

"What you were expecting Marluxia or Zexion?" Axel scoffed.

'_Yes actually..._' Larxene thought to herself. She stayed silent as Axel started to make a move on her. She sat there unamuzed by Axel's attempt at trying to woo her...though...she had to admit...she did like the red-head a little. She looked up at the moon to try to block out Axel. Then she felt Axel wrap his arms around her.

"AXEL!" Larxene's face turned a bright red.

"Larxene...I love you...Got it memorized?" Axel smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"A-a-a-axel!" Larxene tried to inch away but she couldnt.

"Larxene...I have something else to say...APRIL FOOLS!" Axel smirked and pushed her back. "NOW!" He yelled.

Roxas and Demyx popped out of nowhere and the trio started soaking Larxene with water guns, water balloons, silly string, etc. etc.

Soon, Larxene was kneeling on the ground fumming with anger, betrayal by her emotions and revenge. She looked up to see the trio laughing at her.

"Next time check your calender Larxy!" Axel laughed. Roxas and Demyx gave each other high fives as the three walked back down into the castle corridors.

Larxene screamed at the top her lungs and yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU THREE! I PROMISE! THIS ISN'T THE END!"

* * *

**LOL APRIL FOOLS. Okay so its not even April yet --; but oh well!**

**Hope you guys liked it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kay well here's the second chapter. I'm seriously having fun writing this. Well I hope you like it! Please Review!_**

* * *

A hooded figure stood underneath the heart shaped moon of The World That Never Was. He saw the remants of the surprise attack that Axel, Demyx and Roxas had pulled on Larxene a bit earlier. He crossed his arms and stared angerly across the building tops below the castle.

"Damn you Axel...I'm going to kill you if its the last thing I do..." He growled and stormed off the roof.

"Larxy hunny! What in the world happened to you?!" Marluxia ran over to Larxene as she was unlocking her bedroom door. He pulled a goop of silly string out of her hair and tossed it to the floor. Marluxia closed the door after him and sat on the bed next to Larxene.

"I'm going to strange Axel, Roxas, and Demyx..." Larxene said with venom in her voice. Marluxia could see a tear stain on her cheek.

"Oh Larxene..." He said taking more silly string out of her hair. "Just ignore those three. Its just how they act...What did they do to you anyway?"

Larxene got up and walked over to her desk where the letter sat and brought it over to show Marluxia. "The asswhole pyro maniac wrote this apparently and the three used it against me..."

Marluxia read the letter carefully. _'This isn't Axel's writing..._' Marluxia thought to himself. _'Its not Roxas' or Demyx's either..._' Marluxia looked up at Larxene who was picking more string and water balloon pieces out of her hair. He sighed and helped her out...after putting the letter into his pocket. He would ask Zexion to help him analyze who's hand writing it was. Marluxia was 100 sure that it wasn't Axel's, Roxas', or Demyx's. Actually...he wasn't sure who's hand writing it was...but for Larxene's sake he'd find out...while helping her with her revenge.

"Zexion!" Marluxia walked into the Organization kitchen bright and early the next morning. Zexion looked up from his paper and held his coffee cup in his hand.

"What do you want Marluxia?" Zexion seemed very aggrivated. 'Maybe he had a bad night like Larxene too...' Marluxia thought.

"Do you think you can help me with something?" Marluxia down sat across from Zexion.

"Depends on what it is." Zexion took a sip of his coffee.

Marluxia reached for something in his pocket and tossed it across to Zexion. "This." Zexion folded his paper and set it and his coffee cup down. He picked up the paper and read through it. "Larxene got this last night and went to the roof. Axel and his group somehow saw it and ambushed her with water balloons, silly string, and other things."

Zexion felt his hand shake as he read it. _'Wh-wh-what the hell?! H-how'd Axel see this?!_' Zexion set the letter down and gave it back to Marluxia. _'Calm down Zexion..._' He told himself. _'Marluxia seems oblivous to who wrote this..._' "What do you want my help for?" Zexion asked calmly.

"I...don't know who's hand writing this is...I know it's not Axel's. It's not even Demyx's or Roxas'. I want to know who wrote this and why. Was it just a joke? Was whoever wrote this in on what the trio was going to do? Was is the truth?"

"So many questions revolve around such an insignificant letter..." Zexion said taking another sip from his coffee.

"It wasn't insignificant to Larxene!" Marluxia slammed his fist onto the table shaking it and surprising Zexion. "Larxene's emotions--though how we NoBodies can even feel our emotions--got screwed with. You didn't see her last night...You didn't help her pull silly string from her hair and try to make her smile..." Marluxia laid his head on the table. "My best friend was hurt last night...I wanna find this asswhole who wrote this and know if it was true or not...if theres a guy in the Organization who is in love with Larxene...I wanna know...if he does love Larxene..." Marluxia looked up at Zexion who stared at Marluxia blankly.

Then they heard someone coming. Marluxia sat up and shoved the letter into his pocket as Xigbar walked into the kitchen.

"Heeeey Mar-Mar. Zexion. Morning!" Xigbar went and got his coffee mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee. "Whats up with you two this morning?"

"Nothing.." Both Marluxia and Zexion said at the same time.

Xigbar cocked an eyebrow, shrugged. "Riiight." Xigbar took a sip and sat down at the table with Marluxia and Zexion. An awkward silence filled the kitchen until Luxord walked in humming a strange tune.

"Mornin' mates! Zexion, you done with the paper, oi?" Luxord walked over and snatched the paper from Zexion before he could even answer. Zexion glared, stood up angerily and stormed out of the kitchen. "What's with him?" Luxord asked.

"Bad night..." Marluxia said. "I need to find Axel...I'll see you guys later at the meeting." Marluxia walked out of the room and Xigbar and Luxord exchanged looks.

"You get the feeling we're missing something?" Xigbar asked.

"Aye mate."

* * *

**_Heheh I love Luxord and Xigbar :3 And I guess I'm making Marluxia the self-appointed "hero" in this. Cause so far this is mostly following him. But dont worry, Larxene will be in this more. And so will Axel and Zexion. Hoped you liked it!_**

**:D**


End file.
